


The Path

by BeccaValo



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaValo/pseuds/BeccaValo





	The Path

Two years ago my Father took my family on a business trip that would change my entire life I would meet the boy that would one day be my husband but he would have a band that would change the world with their music

The cold Helsinki air came over me like a blanket of ice as I stepped off the plane that I was on for about 14 hours to get here my Dad just had to drag us along to this frozen place in the middle of nowhere All I want to do is go home but I'm stuch here now with no knowledge about this country

"dad why did you have to come all the way to Finland, and why did you wanna take us with you anyway!"

"I took you and your mother because I thought we could make this business trip in to a mini vacation you'll enjoy it trust me"

"fine where the hell is our hotel"

" oh this is a camping trip"

"oh my god no this place sucks"

"please it's right by a lake and we will be in a large cabin"

"fine let's go"

*at the cabin* I have to say that the lake looked beautiful and the cabin was really nice

" . I'm going to take a walk around the campground okay?"

"that's fine have fun"

*walking by the lake* as I walked I noticed a boy my age following me then I tripped on a piece of driftwood and I fell to the ground then I heard footsteps and I saw Him reach out his hand for me to grab on he pulled me up then he lost his balance and we both fell to the ground and I was on top of him "oh my god are you okay sorry I fell on you" " it's fine beautiful" he said with a deep voice then I got off of this boy and we sat in the sand "what is your name?" "Ville and yours" "rose" "that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" "thank you!" "why are you here?" "My father is on a business trip and he wanted to make it in to a vacation" "oh well uh welcome to Suomi" "what?" "welcome to Finland beautiful" "thank you I'm not familiar with anything here not even the language" "here let me show you around" "okay" I said looking into those beautiful sea green eyes we walked around the whole camp ground then we went in to the city then we stopped in front of a hardware

"hey this my dad's store I'm just going to run in and see what's up"

"ok I'll come too"  
"ok"  
When we approached the cash register Ville and I guess his father started talking in Finnish and then Ville said goodbye and we left  
"Ville are you ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine love" "I think I should go back to the campground" "ok let's go"

*back at the lake*  
"Rose I have to get going"  
"okay goodnight Ville"  
"goodnight beautiful"  
he handed me a small piece of paper  
" read it when you are alone love"

"ok"

*later that night*

Ville gave me his number and told me to text him and meet him by the lake at 1:30am...I laid in bed until 1:15am I grabbed my coat and snuck out of the cabin I walked down to the lake and I saw a figure by the edge he started to walk closer to me. Ville took my hand and told me to close my eyes and hold his hand he lead me through the woods in to a small clearing he told me to sit down

Then I sat down on what seemed to be a quilt or blanket

"now open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and all I saw was the clearest most beautiful night sky I've ever seen then I turned my head to look at Ville and when I did he was holding a guitar

"Ville..."

"Darling I know we just met but I wrote you this"

*beautiful by HIM*

"Ville that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

He smiled put down his guitar and laid next to me  
We stared in to each others eyes for only a few minutes I was so lost in his eyes I didn't realize the feeling that had washed over me. My heart was beating out of my chest my heart felt warm and safe. Is this love? I hope that he feels it too I need him to stay with Me I just feel so safe with him and he's everything I've always wanted in a boyfriend I hope he feels the same way about me.

Then I felt his warm lips touch my rosy cheeks that were freezing from the cold I blushed and then I wrapped him in a hug

"Hey uh Ville i need to get back I don't want us to bet caught by my dad because he'll freak because he told me that he doesn't want me dating any foreigners or any guys with tattoos and that are in rock bands"

"Oh well he'll probably hate me If we ever met haha ok love you should get going goodnight kultaseni"

"Goodnight Ville"

The next day I woke up with the beautiful sunrise that was out side of our beautiful cabin thats when I heard my dad eclaime

"so Rose tell me where were you last night you got back pretty late?"

"i got lost by the lake im sorry i know my way now"

"okay thanks for telling me "

"uh no problem dad"

"Well I hope you are following my rules about who to date right? No tattoos,foreigners or guys in bands"  
Then I swallowed hard I felt a lump in my throat

" y-yes dad I following the rules!"

"Oh okay good!"

Phew! Thank god that was over I almost slipped and told him everything! I would be grounded for life! I do Kinda think that he's a bit crazy over who I date but I guess he's just being over protective

*later that night*  
The woods were cold and dark but the moonlight that was cascading over the tall pine trees was almost as magical as Ville's eyes wait why did I just say that! I felt that warm feeling wrap around my heart I felt safe and loves but I don't even know what this feeling is! I hope it's love but I also hope it's not I can't fall in love now I'm breaking every single rule my parents have I need to tell Ville how I feel even though I'm disobeying my entire family. If my dad finds out about Ville and I he will most likely go after Ville and trust me he's not afraid to spill blood. I told Ville to meet me by the lake tonight it's so beautiful here even though its cold but everything is still beautiful the stars were beautiful and the sky looked like a silky black blanket with silver glitter on it. For some reason I feel that I was drawn to Ville for some reason. Was it his eyes? His voice? Is this my fate? I hope it is! Okay I need to stop thinking or ill just freeze up when I'm talking with Ville!

"Moi kulta! Mitä kuuluu?"  
"Ville you know that I don't understand anything your going to tell me in Finnish!"  
" I know just calm down!"  
he looked me in the eyes then we broke down laughing together  
" we'll that was quite random my angel"  
" Ville uh can we uh take a walk i need to um Tell you something"  
" of course my darling lets keep walking by the lake it's a beautiful night it's not too cold too"  
We walked by the lake for a good hour until we both sat down on the rocky shore then Ville wrapped me in his long tattooed arms  
"Ville I -I Iloveyou" I said faster then the speed of light"  
"what did you say sweetheart I didn't catch it?"  
I swallowed hard and bit my lip it's now or never Rose you have to tell him or you'll feel so guilty when you leave this beautiful country  
"Ville I Love You..."  
He stared at me wide eyed he looked like he had went in to shock I waved my hand in front of his face then he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to his chest his eyes sparkled as they stared deep in to mine he moved my long stray hairs from my face and then our lips collided for a few seconds I was in total heaven oh my god he's such a good kisser!  
He pulled away and that's when I heard my dads voice bellowing through the cold night air I god this isn't good!  
" Ville you need to get out of here my dad has a gun and he's not Afraid to spill blood I broke all of his rules because I love you I hope that you love me back"  
" I love you my angel so help me god if I had a ring right now I would ask you to marry me even though we just met this is what love is baby I love you so much"  
" Ville run! He's coming you need I get out of here he won't hurt me but he will kill you!"  
Then Ville jumped up and starts running for the wood we were pretty far away though my heart felt like it was going to explode one minute I m in heaven the next minute I'm thrown in to my own personal hell that's when I heard the first gunshot I jumped up from the sand and looked to where Ville was running there was a trail of blood going in to the woods  
I never got up and ran so fast in my life. The cold forest air burnt my lungs as if they were on moonlight was still bouncing off the trees making the forest feel lonelier then it already was.I kept getting whipped in the face by the trees rough branches  
then I slowed down the blood trail had stopped  
"Ville! Where are you?!" I screamed with all my might my voice was horse because I was sobbing my eyes out  
"Baby go back please just go back I don't want you to be here with me like this I can't let you see me right now I'm going home now please go back"  
"Uh-um o-oh okay" I said choking on my words as I began to sob again  
Then I heard a few twigs snap and leaves were rustling that's what I knew he was gone he's probably far away by now that's when I decided to keep on walking along in the beautiful yet creepy forest there was a bit of fog on the cold eyes began to water from the cold with my vision blurrier from the frozen air all I could see in front of me was the shape of a person but it couldn't be another person Ville was long gone by now he left 30 minutes ago! I guess I'm just seeing things then I reached out to touch this things torn and tattered wings as my fingers touched its soft wings it began to turn over it's eyes were glowing red its darkish brown hair was curly and was about shoulder length  
"W-what are you?!"  
"You will never know my angel"  
Then my world went black I felt myself slipping in to a deeper sleep and that's when my eyes opened and my senses returned  
"Ville where am I "  
"Your at my house I found you in the woods last night you were passed out"  
"Ville I saw something after it spoke to me I passed out I just remember what it looked like but I don't remember what it said"  
"What did you see"  
"It was a man well it had wings a red eyes I think it was a demon but it looked a lot like you"  
"I'm human love"  
"I know I'm probably just seeing things ya know"  
"Yeah well you should get some sleep"  
"Okay Ville from why I can see you house is beautiful"  
"Kiitos my angel"  
"Does that mean thank you?"  
"Yep! I can teach you some Finnish if you want?"  
"Okay well uh kiitos Ville"  
"Ei hätää kultaseni minä rakastan sinua"  
"I love you"  
"minä rakastan sinua"  
That's when I felt Ville grab me from the bed he held my hands and got down on one knee  
"Rose I know we met only a few days ago but I want to ask you to be my bride we can date longer until The time is right for us to be married Rose my beautiful angel will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Oh Ville I love you"  
"I love you too Rose"

one year later  
Rain poured down from the blackish gray heavens on to the cold concrete of the Chapels stairs the old gothic church sat atop a hill overlooking the cold Baltic needs was made of the finest red and black silk her hair was spun up in to large brown curls that cascaded down her back her eyes were covered in the color of smoke today was the day she would wed her true love,her fate and heart would be his soon she still doesn't know that he is one of the most dangerous and one if the Two years ago my Father took my family on a business trip that would change my entire life I would meet the boy that would one day be my husband but he would have a band that would change the world with their music

The cold Helsinki air came over me like a blanket of ice as I stepped off the plane that I was on for about 14 hours to get here my Dad just had to drag us along to this frozen place in the middle of nowhere All I want to do is go home but I'm stuch here now with no knowledge about this country

"dad why did you have to come all the way to Finland, and why did you wanna take us with you anyway!"

"I took you and your mother because I thought we could make this business trip in to a mini vacation you'll enjoy it trust me"

"fine where the hell is our hotel"

" oh this is a camping trip"

"oh my god no this place sucks"

"please it's right by a lake and we will be in a large cabin"

"fine let's go"

*at the cabin* I have to say that the lake looked beautiful and the cabin was really nice

" . I'm going to take a walk around the campground okay?"

"that's fine have fun"

*walking by the lake* as I walked I noticed a boy my age following me then I tripped on a piece of driftwood and I fell to the ground then I heard footsteps and I saw Him reach out his hand for me to grab on he pulled me up then he lost his balance and we both fell to the ground and I was on top of him "oh my god are you okay sorry I fell on you" " it's fine beautiful" he said with a deep voice then I got off of this boy and we sat in the sand "what is your name?" "Ville and yours" "rose" "that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" "thank you!" "why are you here?" "My father is on a business trip and he wanted to make it in to a vacation" "oh well uh welcome to Suomi" "what?" "welcome to Finland beautiful" "thank you I'm not familiar with anything here not even the language" "here let me show you around" "okay" I said looking into those beautiful sea green eyes we walked around the whole camp ground then we went in to the city then we stopped in front of a hardware

"hey this my dad's store I'm just going to run in and see what's up"

"ok I'll come too"  
"ok"  
When we approached the cash register Ville and I guess his father started talking in Finnish and then Ville said goodbye and we left  
"Ville are you ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine love" "I think I should go back to the campground" "ok let's go"

*back at the lake*  
"Rose I have to get going"  
"okay goodnight Ville"  
"goodnight beautiful"  
he handed me a small piece of paper  
" read it when you are alone love"

"ok"

*later that night*

Ville gave me his number and told me to text him and meet him by the lake at 1:30am...I laid in bed until 1:15am I grabbed my coat and snuck out of the cabin I walked down to the lake and I saw a figure by the edge he started to walk closer to me. Ville took my hand and told me to close my eyes and hold his hand he lead me through the woods in to a small clearing he told me to sit down

Then I sat down on what seemed to be a quilt or blanket

"now open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and all I saw was the clearest most beautiful night sky I've ever seen then I turned my head to look at Ville and when I did he was holding a guitar

"Ville..."

"Darling I know we just met but I wrote you this"

*beautiful by HIM*

"Ville that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

He smiled put down his guitar and laid next to me  
We stared in to each others eyes for only a few minutes I was so lost in his eyes I didn't realize the feeling that had washed over me. My heart was beating out of my chest my heart felt warm and safe. Is this love? I hope that he feels it too I need him to stay with Me I just feel so safe with him and he's everything I've always wanted in a boyfriend I hope he feels the same way about me.

Then I felt his warm lips touch my rosy cheeks that were freezing from the cold I blushed and then I wrapped him in a hug

"Hey uh Ville i need to get back I don't want us to bet caught by my dad because he'll freak because he told me that he doesn't want me dating any foreigners or any guys with tattoos and that are in rock bands"

"Oh well he'll probably hate me If we ever met haha ok love you should get going goodnight kultaseni"

"Goodnight Ville"

The next day I woke up with the beautiful sunrise that was out side of our beautiful cabin thats when I heard my dad eclaime

"so Rose tell me where were you last night you got back pretty late?"

"i got lost by the lake im sorry i know my way now"

"okay thanks for telling me "

"uh no problem dad"

"Well I hope you are following my rules about who to date right? No tattoos,foreigners or guys in bands"  
Then I swallowed hard I felt a lump in my throat

" y-yes dad I following the rules!"

"Oh okay good!"

Phew! Thank god that was over I almost slipped and told him everything! I would be grounded for life! I do Kinda think that he's a bit crazy over who I date but I guess he's just being over protective

*later that night*  
The woods were cold and dark but the moonlight that was cascading over the tall pine trees was almost as magical as Ville's eyes wait why did I just say that! I felt that warm feeling wrap around my heart I felt safe and loves but I don't even know what this feeling is! I hope it's love but I also hope it's not I can't fall in love now I'm breaking every single rule my parents have I need to tell Ville how I feel even though I'm disobeying my entire family. If my dad finds out about Ville and I he will most likely go after Ville and trust me he's not afraid to spill blood. I told Ville to meet me by the lake tonight it's so beautiful here even though its cold but everything is still beautiful the stars were beautiful and the sky looked like a silky black blanket with silver glitter on it. For some reason I feel that I was drawn to Ville for some reason. Was it his eyes? His voice? Is this my fate? I hope it is! Okay I need to stop thinking or ill just freeze up when I'm talking with Ville!

"Moi kulta! Mitä kuuluu?"  
"Ville you know that I don't understand anything your going to tell me in Finnish!"  
" I know just calm down!"  
he looked me in the eyes then we broke down laughing together  
" we'll that was quite random my angel"  
" Ville uh can we uh take a walk i need to um Tell you something"  
" of course my darling lets keep walking by the lake it's a beautiful night it's not too cold too"  
We walked by the lake for a good hour until we both sat down on the rocky shore then Ville wrapped me in his long tattooed arms  
"Ville I -I Iloveyou" I said faster then the speed of light"  
"what did you say sweetheart I didn't catch it?"  
I swallowed hard and bit my lip it's now or never Rose you have to tell him or you'll feel so guilty when you leave this beautiful country  
"Ville I Love You..."  
He stared at me wide eyed he looked like he had went in to shock I waved my hand in front of his face then he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to his chest his eyes sparkled as they stared deep in to mine he moved my long stray hairs from my face and then our lips collided for a few seconds I was in total heaven oh my god he's such a good kisser!  
He pulled away and that's when I heard my dads voice bellowing through the cold night air I god this isn't good!  
" Ville you need to get out of here my dad has a gun and he's not Afraid to spill blood I broke all of his rules because I love you I hope that you love me back"  
" I love you my angel so help me god if I had a ring right now I would ask you to marry me even though we just met this is what love is baby I love you so much"  
" Ville run! He's coming you need I get out of here he won't hurt me but he will kill you!"  
Then Ville jumped up and starts running for the wood we were pretty far away though my heart felt like it was going to explode one minute I m in heaven the next minute I'm thrown in to my own personal hell that's when I heard the first gunshot I jumped up from the sand and looked to where Ville was running there was a trail of blood going in to the woods  
I never got up and ran so fast in my life. The cold forest air burnt my lungs as if they were on moonlight was still bouncing off the trees making the forest feel lonelier then it already was.I kept getting whipped in the face by the trees rough branches  
then I slowed down the blood trail had stopped  
"Ville! Where are you?!" I screamed with all my might my voice was horse because I was sobbing my eyes out  
"Baby go back please just go back I don't want you to be here with me like this I can't let you see me right now I'm going home now please go back"  
"Uh-um o-oh okay" I said choking on my words as I began to sob again  
Then I heard a few twigs snap and leaves were rustling that's what I knew he was gone he's probably far away by now that's when I decided to keep on walking along in the beautiful yet creepy forest there was a bit of fog on the cold eyes began to water from the cold with my vision blurrier from the frozen air all I could see in front of me was the shape of a person but it couldn't be another person Ville was long gone by now he left 30minutes ago! I guess I'm just seeing things then I reached out to touch this things torn and tattered wings as my fingers touched its soft wings it began to turn over it's eyes were glowing red its darkish brown hair was curly and was about shoulder length  
"W-what are you?!"  
"You will never know my angel"  
Then my world went black I felt myself slipping in to a deeper sleep and that's when my eyes opened and my senses returned  
"Ville where am I "  
"Your at my house I found you in the woods last night you were passed out"  
"Ville I saw something after it spoke to me I passed out I just remember what it looked like but I don't remember what it said"  
"What did you see"  
"It was a man well it had wings a red eyes I think it was a demon but it looked a lot like you"  
"I'm human love"  
"I know I'm probably just seeing things ya know"  
"Yeah well you should get some sleep"  
"Okay Ville from why I can see you house is beautiful"  
"Kiitos my angel"  
"Does that mean thank you?"  
"Yep! I can teach you some Finnish if you want?"  
"Okay well uh kiitos Ville"  
"Ei hätää kultaseni minä rakastan sinua"  
"I love you"  
"minä rakastan sinua"  
That's when I felt Ville grab me from the bed he held my hands and got down on one knee  
"Rose I know we met only a few days ago but I want to ask you to be my bride we can date longer until The time is right for us to be married Rose my beautiful angel will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Oh Ville I love you"  
"I love you too Rose"

one year later

demons that were once cast from heaven for no reason and dragged to the pits of hell and forced to turn knows that  
They will come for her one day he knows that his first and human son would die at his hands and she will witness it all before he trusts her enough to tell her what he really is.

The gothic church doors opened up so that all of the wedding guests could see her in her dress that she was almost drowning in a tear slipped down her face this was it she felt her whole world stop


End file.
